Feeling Good
by HardyGirl17
Summary: Tadashi's back aches. Hiro has an idea. Fluff!


**Thanks so much to SweetWritingIsMyLife for beta reading it for me. You actually made my day. :)  
**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6.** _  
_

* * *

"I'm home," Tadashi muttered to no one in particular as he entered the house. He was so exhausted after a long day at college. His back even ached.

He quietly trudged up the stairs, careful not to wake his aunt and little brother.

He entered their shared bedroom, and found Hiro still up, sketching on his notebook. Why was he still up?

"Hiro, what are you doing up so late?" Tadashi asked sleepily as he put his bag pack down. All he wanted to was crawl on his bed, and have a nice long slumber.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said cheerfully as he put his notebook down. He was happy to see his big brother. "Dude, I've been waiting for you for centuries! You were taking so long that I decided to sketch on my notebook a little to pass the time. What took you so long, man?"

The older Hamada shrugged as he took off his cardigan. "I just had a lot of work to do. You should've gone to bed a long time, Hiro. You look so exhausted."

Hiro just shrugged. "I decided to wait for you."

Tadashi chuckled lightly as he came over, and ruffled his younger brother's hair. He was just so cute sometimes. "Now lets see what you've got…" he said, as he leaned over to have a look at his brother's sketching only to stand up quickly, wincing. "Oww," he groaned as he held his back painfully.

"You alright, Nii-chan?" Hiro asked worriedly, as he put his notebook down. What happened to his brother?

"I'm fine, kiddo," Tadashi said. "Just a back ache after leaning down so many times." He smiled gently at him. "Anyway," he added with a big yawn. "It's late, I want to sleep now."

Hiro nodded as he got ready for bed while his big brother went to his side of the room, grabbed his pyjamas from his drawers, and went to the washroom to brush his teeth.

After he came out clean and dressed in his pyjamas, he went back to his side of the room.

"Oww…" he winced as he lay down.

"Tadashi, are you really sure that you're okay?" Hiro was worried now.

"Hopefully, I'll be okay by tomorrow," Tadashi assured him with a smile. He didn't want his little brother to worry.

He turned on his side, trying to be comfortable but sadly, he couldn't. The more he moved, the more his back ached. "Ow, ow," he kept wincing.

Hiro, who was still anxious about his brother, couldn't sleep.

He smiled as he got an idea.

"Hey Tadashi," he said with a smile. "How about a massage?"

"If you'd like, bonehead." Tadashi smiled at his younger brother's offer, as he managed to get under his cover.

Hiro grinned, as he pattered over to Tadashi's side of the room. "I get to massage you, big bro!" Hiro said, as he climbed on his bed and sat on top of him.

" _Really_?" Tadashi asked, smiling up at him as his little brother made himself comfortable on top of him.

"Yup," Hiro said, nodding. "Now shut up so I'll be able to massage you."

"Okay, okay."

Hiro smiled as he got to work. The idea of actually massaging his big brother sounded fun.

He began by squeezing Tadashi's shoulders, then got to work on the sides of his neck, and then massaged his back. The younger Hamada could tell that his brother was beginning to relax by his touches as he repeated what he was doing a couple of times.

"Bonehead, that feels sooo good…" Tadashi said, as he relaxed and closed his eyes. He was feeling so heavenly that he wished his little brother could go on like that forever.

He never knew his little brother could be so good at massaging.

"I know," Hiro said proudly as he squeezed his shoulders.

"Mmm," Tadashi mumbled in response. He was feeling so good that he was kind of forgetting about his back pain.

After that, Hiro put his hands under his brother's comforter and worked on his sides.

"Ahhhh," Tadashi said, as his little brother squeezed his sides.

Hiro just smiled as he massaged him more. "How's your back now, Nii-chan?" he asked after he was done.

"Thanks to you, it's a bit better," Tadashi answered him with a smile. Sure, his back was aching still but it wasn't as much as before.

"Really?" Hiro asked. He thought he wouldn't be that good as he felt that he was still small and weak.

"Of course!" Tadashi answered him. "Without you, my back would have been aching like hell the whole night, and I wouldn't have been able to sleep." He smiled up at him. "You're such a good brother and friend, Hiro. I could never want a better one."

"I dunno," Hiro murmured as he lay down and rested his cheek against his older brother's. What if Tadashi was just saying that to make him happy?

Tadashi chuckled as he reached up and patted his little brother's cheek.

"I mean it," he said, sincerely. "I felt I was in heaven while you were massaging me."

Hiro tried to search for a hint of a lie in his brother's face, but he couldn't find any. His brother really meant what he said, after all.

He smiled, proud that he had made his big brother relaxed after being used to Tadashi relaxing him all the time, especially the days when he couldn't sleep.

"Happy I did it, Nii-chan," Hiro said, as he slid off Tadashi's bed.

"I can always count on you when I need relaxation," Tadashi said, winking at him.

"Night, 'Dashi," Hiro said, going over to his side of the room.

"Night," Tadashi responded as he fell asleep. After a nice relaxing massage from his little brother, he had a good night's sleep without tossing and turning. His last thoughts before he fell asleep, were of how lucky he was to have a brother like Hiro.

* * *

Review. **  
**


End file.
